4 manfaat berciuman
by kanon1010
Summary: sebuah fic pendek, dimana Sasuke mencoba mempraktekan sebuah teori yang ada di dalam buku biologi kepada pacarnya Naruto. apa ya isi teori tersebut? rate T, SasuNaru.. BL.. mind to read and review?


Sasuke, sedang asik membaca buku-buku ensiklopedia mengenai anatomi tubuh dan bagian-bagiannya. Hanya meluangkan waktu dikala menunggu sang kekasih yang sedang berlatih bermain baseball untuk kejuaraan.

Tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi serius menatap salah satu sub bab yang membahas tentang salah satu organ tubuh yaitu bibir, dan malah membuat dirinya menyeringai lebih lebar saat sub bab tersebut membahas tentang **'4 manfaat berciuman'**. Pikirannya sudah merangsang untuk mempraktekan materi tersebut dan tentu saja bersama kekasihnya.

_**4 MANFAAT BERCIUMAN...**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**Warning : typo(s), miss typo, fic pendek, ga jelas alurnya, minim deskripi, (kebanyakan) beriisi percakapan.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan yang nggak yasudah mau gimana lagi**

**+pasrah mode on+ heheheh xp**

**Dozooo~**

**000ooo000**

"Teme.." Rengek Naruto sambil menarik-narik baju Sasuke.  
>"Hn"<p>

"Aku mau main rollercoster deh rasanya."  
>"Kenapa harus rollercoster?" Tanya Sasuke menatap wajah kekasihnya dan menghentikan kegiatan mengetik tugas di laptopnya.<br>"Iya, aku lagi mau memacu adrenalin. Kata Hinata, kalau adrenalin kita dipacu bisa menyehatkan kesehatan jantung lho." Jelas Naruto dengan aura yang mengebu-gebu

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan biologi macam itu?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.  
>"Sejak Guy sensei berkata bahwa permainan baseballku kurang bersemangat, mungkin karena sudah biasa jadi tidak berdebar lagi." Naruto tertunduk lesu mengingat perkataan senseinya.<br>Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke "Apa kau mau tau cara memompa jantung tanpa harus memacu adrenalin?"  
>"Heh? Benarkah ? Bagaimana? Beritahuku teme!"<br>"Begini caranya..."

_**CUP...**_Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat Naruto yang tak siap dengan keadaan seperti itu memebelalakan matanya dan mendorong pelan tubuh sasuke

"Nghh.. Sas.. Suke... Sudahh..ngh." Naruto melepaskan ciuman dari Sasuke yang berlangsung kurang lebih 5 menit. Wajahnya pun memerah dikarenakan kekurangan oksigen dan merona karena perlakuan sang kekasih lalu jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat bagaikan naik rollercoster dengan kecepatan penuh.  
>"Gimana sudah berdetak lebih cepatkan jantung mu?" Seringai jahil masih mucul di wajah Sasuke.<br>"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Kau mau membunuhku ya!" Naruto masih ngos-ngosan dan memegang dadanya untuk menetralkan jantungnya.  
>"Hn"<p>

_**1. Berciuman bisa menjaga keseimbangan sistem kardiovaskular. Saat Anda mencium pasangan dalam waktu yang lama, detak jatung bisa meningkat hingga 110 per menit. Ini bisa menjadi latihan yang bagus bagi kesehatan jantung.**_

.

.

.

"Huh! Aku musuhan dulu sama Ramen!" Keluh Naruto ketika di sajikan Ramen oleh Sasuke saat ia sedang bermain ke kediaman Uchiha  
>"Hn?" Tatap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.<p>

"Gara-gara kau teme! Mengatakan aku gendut bhuu~." Naruto menggembungkan tubuhnya dan mengambil tomat yang ada di piring Sasuke dan memakannya  
>"Dasar dobe."<br>"Pokonya mulai sekarang aku mau diet-ttebayou!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya keatas  
>"Jangan, Karena aku tau diet yang kau lakukan dengan cara tidak makan berhari-hari dan itu tidak baik."<br>"Jadi aku harus gimana temeee... Bosen tau diejek gendut sama kau terus!" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu menghilangkan berat badan. Tapi dilakukan setiap saat dan menyenangkan" seringai jahil muncul lagi di wajah Sasuke  
>"Benarkah?"<br>"Hn"  
>"Baiklah aku setuju gimana caranya?"<br>__

_**Cup...**_ Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut tapi penuh hasrat...  
>"<p>

Puahhh... Dasar teme mesuuumm!"

_**2. Ciuman pun bisa membuat berat badan tetap stabil atau bahkan berkurang. Hal ini dikarenakan, berciuman selama 5 menit dapat membakar 12 kalori.  
><strong>_.

.

.  
>Wajah Naruto kali ini ditekuk 11 menambah aura gelap semakin pekat menyelimutinya.<p>

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke

"Apa? Jangan membuatku tambah kesal teme!" Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja tanpa menatap Sasuke

"Nilai mu jelek lagi kan?" tebak Sasuke dengan tepat. Karena tadi Kakashi-sensei habis membagikan hasil kertas ujian Kimia.

"Sudah tau malah nanya. Siap-siap ikut remedial nih, haahh~" Naruto menghela napas

"Begitu saja sudah stress." Sasuke duduk santai di sebelah Naruto, matanya tetap memperhatikan kekashi bodohnya itu.

"Gah! Kau enak teme, otakmu jenius! Tidak akan di omelin kaa-san. Sedangkan aku akan di jewer kaa-san." Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya baginya mengikuti remedial pelajaran yang dibencinya dan diomeli kaa-sannya membuat otaknya menguap.

"Dobe.."

"hum?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke. Dan yang di dapatkanya adalah sebuah ciuman singkat dari kekasih hatinya itu cukup membuat wajahnya merona dan pikirannya tenang.

"Dasar Teme mesum! Arigatou, aku membencimu."

"Hn."

_**3. Berciuman juga dapat mencegah stres, Hormon itulah yang menyebabkan tekanan darah tinggi, lemah otot dan insomnia.**_

.

.

.

"Hachiimmm…" Naruto terserang flu musim semi. Ia alergi sekali pada serbuk bunga yang sedang ramai bertebaran di udara.

"Sudah kubilang pakai masker dobe!" omel Sasuke sambil menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Naruto

"Seperti teroris kalau pakai masker, Hacimm.." Naruto menutup hidungnya dengan tisu. Entah sudah berapa banyak tisu yang dihabiskannya.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Hei! Kenapa kau menghinaku. Salahkan serbuk-serbuk bunga itu yang bertebaran di udara mengganggu pernapasan ku. Hachiimmm." omel Naruto gak jelas

"Itu antibodi mu yang tidak bekerja dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu akan ku beli vitamin untuk antibodi! Hachiimmm!."

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang Naruto. Entah Naruto itu bodoh atau pols hingga tak merasakan aura lain yang keluar dari wajah Uchiha itu.

"Teme?"

Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Naruto. Melumat bibir mungilnya dengan penuh hasrat. Naruto yang sedang lemas tidak bisa melawan, ia menerima saja perlakuan pacarnya itu. Mereka pun saling bertukar saliva dan tak ada yang berniat mengakhiri perbuatan tersebut Naruto malah semakin menikmati perlakuan Sasuke, hingga…..

"Hachimm…" ingus Naruto keluar dan menempel ke wajah proslen Sasuke

"Dobe jorok!" Sasuke mengelap wajahnya yang terkena ingus Naruto dengan sapu tangan.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?"

"Supaya kau cepet sembuh, dasar dobe."

"Heh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

_**4. Selama ini berciuman dianggap sebagai cara penularan virus. Tetapi pada kenyataanya, Air liur yang terdapat saat berciuman, merupakan obat alami yang dapat mengatasi virus tertentu. Pertukaran air liur dapat merangsang sistem kekebalan tubuh , hasilnya adalah produksi antibodi yang mampu melindungi Anda dari virus. Proses ini disebut cross-imunoterapi.**_

..

..

..

Beberapa hari kemudian Naruto sembuh dari flu yang menyerangnya, dan malah sekarang jika Naruto sedang ngomel-ngomel tak terkendali cara menghentikannya, Sasuke hanya perlu menciumnnya dan itu sukses membuat si pirang hyperaktif tersebut diam dalam sekejap. Dan bila Naruto merasa ingin diet lagi (walaupun tak pernah berhasil) ia tinggal mencium pacarnya itu, dan membuat Naruto menjadi tak napsu melihat ramen dan malah meminta diet-ala-Sasuke lagi.

Sekarang, Sasuke berada di perpustakaan sekolah mengembalikan buku ensiklopedia yang dipinjamnya. Dengan membawa buku tersebut seringai muncul diwajahnya

'_benar-benar buku yang bermanfaat. Fhufhufhu'_

.

.

OWARII~…

A/N :

Cerita ini datang, gara-gara dapat broadcast messanger dari teman tentang manfaat berciuman. Dan entah kenapa langsung kepikiran SasuNaru, xixiix xp

Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh dan ga jelas gini ya.. TT_TT

mind to review minna buat cerita Kanon kali ini? ^^


End file.
